


Music

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Singing, Smut, Weddings, cuteness, wow fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: “Come dance,” Patterson said, reaching an arm out to Tasha.“Sorry,” Tasha said raising an eyebrow, “I don’t dance.”





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this was but I thought I'd make up for the angst with some tooth rotting fluff so there you go.

Tasha sat in her chair at Kurt and Jane’s reception, watching everyone on the dance floor. Everyone looked so happy and she smiled she hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. The song ended and Patterson came over as the DJ started to say something. 

“Come dance,” Patterson said, reaching an arm out to Tasha.

“Sorry,” Tasha said raising an eyebrow, “I don’t dance.” 

Patterson frowned. “C’mon please,” she pleaded, “just one song.”

The brunette sighed. “Fine. One song.” She took Patterson’s outstretched hand and stood up. The pair walked to the dance floor just as City of Stars started playing. Patterson laughed. “I love this song,” she said, spinning Tasha around.

“It’s not really a dance song, is it?” Tasha said, moving awkwardly. 

“Nope,” Patterson replied, her bright eyes shimmering under the lights, “but we can make it work.” She put one of her hands on Tasha’s hip and the other she linked with Tasha’s. She started by leading them in a kind of modified waltz, but soon adopted a less rigid style. They travelled around the dance floor, everyone’s eyes on them, but it felt like they were the only two in the world. The song ended all too quickly though, and soon Patterson was leading Tasha back to her seat to the sound of applause. “Thank you for that,” she said, and planted a quick kiss on Tasha’s lips, then disappeared into the small crowd gathering on the dance floor for the Cha-Cha Slide. 

A couple hours later, most people had left the reception. Tasha was sat in her seat again, watching a very drunk Patterson dance her heart out by herself. Tasha, tipsy herself, laughed along and smiled at her friend. When the DJ started to pack up, the blonde went up to him and said something quickly. He nodded and stopped packing up as Patterson made a beeline for her friend. “Now,” the blonde said as she reached Tasha, “I know you said you don’t dance, but I have something special just for you.” 

Tasha smiled. “And what would that be?” She asked. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Patterson said, pulling her to her feet. Tasha followed.

When they reached the dance floor this time, a slow song played as Patterson pulled Tasha close to her. It took her a moment, but soon Tasha recognized the song. “It’s Not About Angels,” she whispered, “my favorite.”

Patterson nodded and laid her head on Tasha’s chest. “I know. It’s not really a dancing song either but I figured since it’s just us…” she trailed off, falling asleep right there. Tasha swayed back and forth until the end of the song, then she woke Patterson. “C’mon,” she said kissing the top of her head gently, “Let’s get you back to the hotel.”

Reade had basically carried a sleeping Patterson back to the hotel, Tasha imploring him all the way not to wake her up. When they finally reached the room, Reade lay the woman’s sleeping body on the bed. “Thank you, Reade. I’ll take it from here.” 

Reade shook his head. “The lengths you girls go for each other.” 

Tasha laughed. “Night, Reade,” she said as he left. Then she turned her attention to Patterson, shaking her gently. “Patterson, mi reina, we need to get you changed.” The blonde rolled over, muttering something to herself. Tasha moved to face her. “C’mon,” she said, “it’ll be really fast and then you can go to sleep.” The scientist opened her eyes. “Ok,” she said groggily. The two spent the next twenty minutes changing, taking off makeup, letting their hair down. When they had finished, Tasha laid down in her bed and Patterson joined her. When she thought Patterson had fallen asleep, Tasha began to sing softly, her melodic soprano cutting through the silence of the room.   
“Sabemos muy bien que hay sólo el tiempo,” she sang, the same song from earlier, but this time in Spanish. Patterson was still awake, but she wanted to hear the end of the song. She laid quietly next to Tasha until the ending lines. “Su no sobre no acerca de los ángeles.” When she was sure Tasha had finished, Patterson spoke up. “I didn’t know you could sing,” she said softly.

“I-I don’t,” Tasha said quickly, then realized Patterson had heard the entire thing, “I mean I don’t sing anymore.” 

“Why?” Patterson turned to face Tasha, “You’re so good.”

“I don’t know,” Tasha admitted. 

Patterson rolled over, once again cuddled in with Tasha. She yawned, “Well you should do it more often.”

Tasha smiled again. “Maybe I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The second half of this fic where the pair was in the hotel room may or may not turn into something more. We'll see. I do have some ideas though.


End file.
